


038. Are You Sure

by JjdoggieS



Series: Prompts, Headcanons, & Requests [38]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Michelle x Peter, One Shot, One-Shot, Oneshot, Prompt Fill, Short, Soft kissing, Spideychelle, peter x michelle, prompt, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Prompt: When One Stops The Kiss To Whisper “I’m Sorry, Are You Sure You-” And They Answer By Kissing Them MoreShip: Spideychelle
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Prompts, Headcanons, & Requests [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1139648
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	038. Are You Sure

Peter Benjamin Parker is a dork. He knows it. Michelle knows it. Ned knows it. Mr. Stark knew it. Happy knows it. Everyone who has met him knows it. And he is proud of it. Most of the time.

MJ told him that it was one of her favorite things about him soon after they started dating. After everything in Europe. In London. With Mysterio; no with Beck; if that was even his name.

Anyway, this is about Peter Parker and Michelle Jones, not Beck and his bullshit. Peter could confidently say that MJ is one of the best and one of the few people in his life that he loved and could trust. 

But when Peter and MJ started dating, right after all the shit with Beck, the thought that kept creeping into his mind was if MJ actually liked him or did she just pity him or did she just like him because he saved her or if she only liked him because he was Spider-Man.

These intrusive, and honestly gut wrenching and nerve racking, thoughts always came at random times. Sometimes they’d show up during class, or they would try to wreck what minimal Spider-Man work he was doing nowadays, but most of the time they would come when he was left alone and was left in silence.

Ironically, these horrible thoughts would leave almost as soon as they came when MJ was the one to distract him from them. Just MJ. 

When it was Ned or May the thoughts would go away but managed to sneak their way back into his mind a bit later. But with MJ, she had some kind of ability to make those thoughts disappear completely, for at least three weeks. 

Peter kept track for a while. How often they came. Not just the MJ thoughts but the ones about everyone that he loves and, he hopes, loves him. He learned that MJ was the best distraction for him when she was on vacation with her family in the middle of the woods in the middle of nowhere. Her words, not his. He learned this because while she was away, the thoughts were almost always present. But everytime they were together those thoughts never came. Now, Peter was only thinking of this now because he had been kissing MJ and his mind wandered off to how amazing and helpful and important MJ was to him.

And MJ, being the amazing and badass person she is, pulled away from him slightly, seeming to sense his unpleasant thoughts. “Are you okay?” she whispered.

Of course he reassured her, in his passive and redirectory way, “Yeah, you?”

“Peter.” MJ hissed, annoyed at his consistent disregard for his own health and safety.

“Yes?” Peter asked back cheekly.

“I’m serious Peter.”

“Hi serious, I’m Peter.”

“Peter!”

“Right.” Peter laughed back, at least sounding a bit apologetic, “Sorry.”

He moved in to kiss her again and she gently pushed him back, “Are you sure you’re-” 

Instead of answering her at first, Peter pressed a quick kiss to her lips before quickly pulling back away from her before she playfully hit him.

And in response to that, she kissed him. But with a bit more force. Their homework long forgotten.


End file.
